Conventional substrate process chambers often utilize a plasma source having one or more electrodes configured to form a plasma from a process gas. Conventional plasma sources often mix the process gases and/or plasmas prior to distribution into the process chamber. However, the inventors have observed that such mixing of the process gases make the plasma source incompatible for deposition processes that require process gases to be provided to the process chamber separately and independently, such as cyclical deposition processes, for example, atomic layer deposition (ALD).
Therefore, the inventor has provided embodiments of an improved apparatus for providing plasma to a process chamber.